


Crown

by lostplanetvoltia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostplanetvoltia/pseuds/lostplanetvoltia
Summary: Roxy and Calliope spend a day making flower crowns.





	Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time writing something based on canon and not an au. It's been a while since Homestuck ended, so I apologize if the characters seem ooc.

“…and then you twist the stem into a knot! There! A flower crown!” Roxy exclaimed triumphantly, placing it gently on Calliope’s head.

It had been months since the SBURB players managed to trap Lord English in a dying universe and escaped to a new world. There was always a chance that he could break free, but alternate Calliope ensured that he would not be leaving anytime soon. The humans, trolls, and Calliope made it to the new world they created and were able to settle in just fine with the society filled with their descendants. Calliope had been looking down recently, so Roxy took it upon herself to make today ‘Cheer Calliope Up By Showing Her The Human Ritual of Flower Crown Making That She Found In A Picture One Time When Going Through the Books Her Mom Left For Her’.

Adjusting it a bit more, Roxy leaned back and gave a nod of approval. Then she shifted forward and gave Calliope a quick smooch to the face. The cherub flinched, and then looked away. That was weird. It wasn’t as intense as the reaction Calliope gave when she did it the first time (that was a disaster, trying to convince her that she wasn’t trying to eat her, only that she was displaying romantic affection by pressing her lips to her face. Interspecies romance is hard, but they were getting over their cultural barriers).

"Hey, what's wrong? I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable, did I?" Roxy asked worriedly. After years of growing up in isolation, Calliope was still getting used to being around people and physical contact.

"I...this will sound so stupid, but..." Calliope trailed off, avoiding Roxy's gaze.

“What is it? You know you can tell me anything right?"

“Do you think…do you think Caliborn will come back? Take away this world from us because we’re happy?”

Roxy grabbed Calliope’s hand into her own and looked her in the eye.“Callie, no. No, he won’t. After the number we did on him, he’s not escaping the universe we trapped him in anytime soon. Even if he did, we’ll just kick his ass again, just like the first time we did it. Don’t be so sad. We won’t let him take you away again. Promise.”

“Promise?” the last cherub asked tentatively.

Roxy looked down at their clasped hands, running a finger around the only thing keeping her girlfriend alive.

“I promise, babe.”

Smiling brightly, Calliope got up from where she was sitting and stretched. As Roxy watched her, Calliope wandered off to gather more flowers before pausing.

"There's something else I need to tell you..."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"I... I human love you, Roxy." the cherub mumbled quickly, blush marks filling up her face.

Roxy was silent for a moment before she burst out laughing. Calliope froze. Had she said something wrong?

"Pfffft. I know, you dork. I love you too. Now get some more of those purple flowers. We need more colour for the mayor’s crown. And some of the blue ones too.”


End file.
